Our Tomorrow Never Came
by Nuuoa
Summary: So now its five later and she watches him with tear streaked smiling eyes, and he watches her with all the regret in the world. They were both waiting for the tomorrow that never came.


A/N: Yes I know I should be updating Awake in a Dream but I have so many ideas floating in my head it's killing me! I have seven planned one-shots I still have to write! I whipped this up in one night. I just wanted to take a different look at Jay and Theresa's relationship if it keeps on like it does on the show. Avoiding confessions, sitting back. It also contains the great song, 'I'm Not That Girl' from the awesome musical 'Wicked'. But it's not really a songfic. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm trying to look at things through a different window. –Nuuoa Eclaire

**Warnings: The later years of the relationship that never had the chance to begin.**

**Summary: Days passed and tomorrow's turned into the next day, and the day after that. Suddenly they had realized that the world was saved and the clock had been ticking away. Five years of habit took its toll. So now its five later and she watches him with tear streaked smiling eyes, and he watches her with all the regret in the world. They were both waiting for the tomorrow that never came.**

**---**

Title: Our Tomorrow Never Came 

Theresa sat on the docks. It was an end to a beautiful day, the type of day she so loved. The type of day he loved to.

She swung her warmly booted feet back and forth gently brushing the cool murky blue water underneath, sending invisible ripples over top of the small crashing waves. It was a windy day and the cold was nipping at her face and she could feel the cool water droplets sprayed over her delicate and now rosy pale face. She lifted her face to the sky and breathed in the gush of the salty. Cool late autumn. New Olympia shore. This truly was her sanctuary.

Her sanctuary. It never crossed her mind that maybe her sanctuary being on the old sailing dock had anything to do with him. Yes, he loved sailing… and stars. He really loved stars… especially of the famous variety.

She turned her face back towards the depths of water looming beneath her. She could barely make out the outlines of her face and the color and waves caused it to look like vibrant paint had fallen into the water and was swirling around.

She stared long and hard until she got focus and a gentle smile caressed the corner of her mouth.

Her long hair fell down like a cascading waterfall, missed with golden and red fire, burning like the sun that shone in her eyes. Eyes of emerald, olive and specks of honey. Her lips were a little chapped from the strong frost that lingered in the air, but they were still full and round and the shade of pink blossoms. Her body, though bundled up in a black vest, long wool gray scarf and dark jeans, you could still see her hourglass shape and toned muscles from martial arts and five years of battling Greek monsters and a crazed god. But no one put those two in the same sentence. She was twenty-six years old and she really did look a lot like she did ten years ago.

'Ten years,' she sighed inwardly, 'has it really been that long? That long since we came to New Olympia with the task of defeating a god? Ten years since the bond of seven was meshed? And five years since I've been back here? Five since I've seen his face.'

She felt a cool breeze come through her fleecy jacket and she watched the steam rise from her mouth while she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close.

"Jay you haven't changed." She smiled sadly as a tone of regret entered her voice. She remembered the day she met him. But more then that she remembered the day her young heart fell in love. And it sounded weird, but it was in the sewers.

'_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy'_

Then she remembered why she needed her new found resting place after coming back to her true home for two weeks. She had come with him.

'_But I'm not that girl'_

They had planned to get together again every five years after beating Cronos. They still all kept in touch and visited each other if they could… but to be home and be together again felt wonderful! But things had really changed. They were still inseparable… but it felt like seven different people.

Odie was taller. A lot taller for that matter, with shorter hair, a killer white smile and strong capable hands. They guessed he was a late bloomer.

Neil was different too, but he was still Neil. His golden locks were styled a little longer and were a bit wavier. And he wore designer brands of clothes like before… but he hid the labels and smiled at others a lot more then himself. But Theresa had still found his own picture under his pillow.

Herry was the same as Odie now, and he wore his favorite straw hat everywhere he went. He had a worldly wife back home. She wandered into the small town one day and fell in love with the last person she expected._  
_

Atlanta had longer hair now. It came down to her shoulders and flicked up. She prefers a black stretchy top and sweatpants… but she couldn't be any different if she tried… besides the fact that she isn't oblivious to Archie anymore.

Archie, much to her own amusement, still has the purple front mullet. His ankle is a little better and this time to everyone amusement, he turned out to be a lifeguard. Go figure. And he must've got some guts along the way because he and Atlanta have been dating for five years long distance.

And Jay. He doesn't look a day older. But he has her. His smiling movie star fiancée. And how she wishes it were she.

'Don't,' she thought as she gulped back the stinging tears, 'I'm me. Not Amelia. Me.'

_  
'Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are'  
_

She brought her face to her knees and rocked back and forth with the waves. It felt so calming, like she was on a sailboat in the fresh morning of July. Ducking under the boom and splashing water at Jay, falling into his arms and feeling a dance of butterflies swarm around her insides. His touch burned like fire and his gaze like a rush of electricity.

'_Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy'_

"Stop. Not now! Don't lose it now!" she wailed softly soaking a portion of her jeans. The cold air soaked with wet was nothing to compare. Then she heard a soft thud land beside her and her dried the last of her tears to face her foe. You couldn't tell she had been crying. Her puffy face seemed caused by the weather.

"I thought I might find you here."

The voice tugged at her heartstrings and she felt as if she might break. Her eyes met a pair of rich chocolate brown and the electricity coursed through her veins once more. He thought he could find her here? At that moment she wanted to push him off the dock.

"What do you want Jay?" she asked bitterness seeping into her voice. He kept staring a head at the horizon as he spoke. She couldn't help but still glance at him. Chiseled face, strong steady hands, warm knowing eyes and the furrow that he sometimes wore when something troubled him. Then he spoke up calmly like he always did when he was making a hard decision. Like when he was their leader. Like when she had stood by his side for those wonderful five years. Sixteen to twenty-one. Three words going unsaid.

"The others were worried."

The words pierced her already shattered heart and then she thought, 'Of course they would be worried. But he should be with his sweetheart right now.'

_  
'I'm not that girl'_

"I didn't ask about them! I asked what you wanted!" 'I shouldn't over react,' she thought after the outburst waiting for a reply, 'but it hurts! Why does he have to hurt me so? I just thought maybe he'd have waited for me…' she clung to her pants, digging her nails into her skin furiously trying not to cry.

Jay seemed to notice she was troubled and his protective side instantly took over. Theresa couldn't feel his eyes staring at her with a look only a heartbroken fool would wear to comfort.

He turned back towards the now blackening velvet horizon over the stretched out nothingness.

"Remember the last time we were hear? On this dock?" he laughed in his smile. And despite herself she giggled and turned to him with happy tears at the bottom of her sparkling eyes.

'_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been'_

"You had it coming! Tickling me to death! You ought to be ashamed." She lectured with a mocking pout. Jay laughed heartily and turned to face her properly.

"Well you didn't have to push me into the water! That was uncalled for!"

"Well you pulled me in with you!" she was smiling from ear to ear remembering that beautiful spring day.

"But I got out and pulled you back out and then…" he stopped short and gazed at her sadly for a moment to long, as she felt it too.

_  
'But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in'_

"You kissed me." She said slowly turning away from his longing face, it hurt even more. It was a week before they defeated Cronos… and she had been so close to telling him how she had felt. The day he returned to the Underworld was the day she had planned the whole thing.

Everything had been about tomorrow. She would tell him tomorrow. Not today, tomorrow. He would spill tomorrow. She would be his tomorrow. But time ran out.

Days passed and tomorrow's turned into the next day, and the day after that. Suddenly they had realized that the world was saved and the clock had been ticking away. Five years of habit took its toll.

Except for that one kiss.

Finally after a long deadly silence she sucked in a breath of poison and spoke only above a whisper. It was chiller then before and the sun had long set, turning the sky to an inky darkness and one star shone brightly before the others appeared. Twilight blended with the shadows cast on her milky face.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Jay was taken a back by her question trying to understand the whole to it.

"I'm marrying her aren't I?"__

'Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him'  


"It's not the same. When you love someone you don't always end up marrying them." The irony was barely left out. Jay was quiet for a long time before he brushed a hand through his light brown hair and sighed.

"I think so. She makes me laugh… and a lot more."

'_Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose'_

He gazed towards the heavens and smiled the smile she thought she could only make him do.

"We like watching the stars together."

'Hadn't we liked watching the stars together too?' she felt like crying all over again. It wasn't fair! But it was becoming a lot clearer to her now. She couldn't just wish upon the star beaming in the gray to make him hers. It was written in the stars. They couldn't be.

_  
'And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl'  
_

"Jay," Theresa had to do it, the welling inside her grew larger, "I love you."

"Theresa don't…" Jay stared at her for a long time, his expression unreadable, shadow's hid most of his face from her view. Her green eyes shone with hope now as she continued.

"Stay with me! We can do anything together! See the stars, travel the world by boat! All the things we couldn't do when we had jobs to do! And we could…" she was silenced by a gentle motion of his hands pressed against her rose petal lips. She felt herself sink.

_  
'Don't wish, don't start'_

"I can't Theresa. I can't do that to Amelia." He couldn't meet her eyes and she almost swore she heard a hint of regret. And the man broke her again.

_  
'Wishing only wounds the heart'_

She cried a river down her cheeks now matted hair bunched in front of her face as she rested against his shoulder and clung to his fleece brown jacket. He held on to her to and whispered with a small trickle of tears. He shook and tried his best to steady his voice, when he was composed her made her look into his eyes.

'_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl'  
_

"I can't propose to someone and then run off Theresa! M- Beautiful Theresa please don't cry. I love you too. But… I made my choice Theresa…" regret was inevitable until the last second and then he shook Theresa gently and pulled her into a hug.

_  
'There's a girl I know  
He loves her so'_

"Sometimes you don't get everything you wanted. Sometimes you just barely pass the happily ever after. But when you get really close sometimes it's ok? Have you ever noticed that in Greek stories they never end well? Well, this is the same. I wish you everything I never gave you." He cracked at the end.

Theresa and Jay clung to each other for dear life. Wishing to turn back time. Theresa wanted this to last forever. Tears clogged her face more and more. This was the last time she could hold Jay this way and call him hers. Again it was.

Finally he rose and cherished her scent as he breathed her in.

"I better go. I marry tomorrow." And he kissed her on the cheek. The kiss that would never be tasted again. The precious fruit before it is forbidden.

And after he had left Theresa lay down on the cold damp wood and stared at the sky she would have to now share with Amelia. Now that belonged to Amelia. And she thought one last thought before crying herself to sleep. "Tomorrow? I guess our tomorrow never came."

_  
'I'm not that girl**' **_

**---**

A/A: 'I guess our tomorrow never came.' BAAHHH! Sorry it was so sad! Oh great now I'm crying! Stupid Jay why do you have to always do the right thing! Rating and reviewing is appreciated… thank you!


End file.
